The Last Time
by Mrs.Mellark101
Summary: (Song-fic: Taylor Swift ft. Gary Lightbody – The Last Time)CAUTION; set after 'NEVERMORE' Dylan returns far from welcomed.
1. The Last Time (lyrics)

Lyrics to Taylor Swift ft. Gary Lightbody – The Last Time

Found myself at your door  
Just like all those times before  
I'm not sure how I got there  
All roads, they lead me here  
I imagine you are home  
In your room, all alone  
And you open your eyes into mine  
And everything feels better

Right before your eyes  
I'm breaking and fast  
No reasons why  
Just you and me...

This is the last time I'm asking you this  
Put my name at the top of your list  
This is the last time I'm asking you why  
You break my heart in the blink of an eye  
Eye, eye

You find yourself at my door  
Just like all those times before  
You wear your best apology  
But I was there to watch you leave  
And all the times I let you in  
Just for you to go again  
Disappear when you come back  
Everything is better

When right before your eyes  
I'm aching, run fast  
Nowhere to hide  
Just you and me...

This is the last time I'm asking you this  
Put my name at the top of your list  
This is the last time I'm asking you why  
You break my heart in the blink of an eye  
Eye, eye

This is the last time you tell me  
"I've got it wrong"

This is the last time I say  
"It's been you all along"

This is the last time  
I let you in my door

This is the last time  
I won't hurt you anymore

This is the last time I'm asking you this  
Put my name at the top of your list  
This is the last time I'm asking you why  
You break my heart in the blink of an eye  
Eye, eye  
This is the last time I'm asking you this  
Put my name at the top of your list  
This is the last time I'm asking you why  
You break my heart in the blink of an eye  
Eye, eye

This is the last time I'm asking you this  
Time, I'm asking you this  
Time, I'm asking you this  
Time, I'm asking you this  
This is the last time I'm asking you this  
Time, I'm asking you this  
Time, I'm asking you this  
Time, I'm asking you this  
This is the last time I'm asking you this  
Time, I'm asking you this  
Time, I'm asking you this  
Time, I'm asking you this  
This is the last time I'm asking you this  
Time, I'm asking you this  
Time, I'm asking you this  
Time, I'm asking you this


	2. A Cliff-hanger

Maximum Ride; The Last Time

(Song-fic: Taylor Swift ft. Gary Lightbody – The Last Time)CAUTION; set after 'NEVERMORE'

Dylan returns far from welcomed.

A knock came. I heard it, banging on the door. Wait, no, not banging. Just a gentle tap, and the rhythm of it sounded like something that the flock and I would've made up years ago as a secret knock. I felt compelled to instantly trust the person at the door and stroll over and open it.

But instincts came over me. I, Maximum Ride, had been trained not to trust.

Then confusion came over me. I was safe. This was a new world, what dangers could knock on my door?

I walked to the door, calm and composed. My hand drifted to the handle, but then stopped.

"Who is it?" I called, in as cheerful a tone I could muster.

No answer. But then I heard something; like rocks falling.

I turned the handle and opened the door.

Nothing. I sighed and rolled my eyes. I looked left and right, searching for troublemakers. I went to close the door.

"Wait!" My hand hesitated, wondering weather to close the door or not. "Down here!" The voice was rough, and I didn't recognize it. I looked down – and I mean far down. Did I mention the placing of my house? You open the door. Take a few steps forward and you fall to crashing waves more then 300ft below.

And there, clinging onto the rocks was him. How had he fallen? Wasn't he the perfect one who never did anything wrong, i.e. didn't that make him have perfect balance or something that was perfect enough to keep him from falling off a cliff?

"Dylan, what are you doing here?"


	3. Some Explaining Would Do Well

'The Last Time' Chapter 2 – Some Explaining Would Do Well

"Dylan, answer me. Now." My emotions are running high, and, are those actual _tears_ that are coming out of my eyes?

"How about you help me up?" He says, and I think its supposed to be funny. But only because this is the part where I'm _supposed _to actually help him.

I stay silent.

"Why are you here?" My voice catches, I could not look more wimpy.

"I don't know."

"Oh, sure. Let me guess, some weird instinct thing you have where you just _have_ to spend _every _minute of _every _day with me."

"No, it's not that. I just needed to see you."

"Hmm? What?"

"I didn't mean to come here, I didn't. I was just thinking of you, and, I'm here. I didn't even know you were here. It's just…yeah."

More than reluctantly, I reach out my arm and help him up, hoping that no-one is around to see me be kind.

"Thanks." He brushes himself off and even caked in dirt he still has an annoying perfect twinge.

"Is that it? Are you going to fly away now?"

He shrugs and avoids my eyes.

"Wait, how did you fall?"

"I might be half-bird or whatever, Max, but I still have the ability to fall you know."

"Yeah, I do know, but how can _you _fall. You're perfect! Or has that drug worn off?"

He scratches his head, not really thoughtfully, and lifts his eyes to look at me.

"How long has it been then? How many years?"

"Dylan-"

"Can I come in?"

I go to protest, but realize that he caught me off-guard and I have no reasons to protest. "Sure."

He comes in and doesn't stop to take it all in. He walks by the walls, looking in on everything.

"How you pictured it?" I ask, my arms folded after closing the door. "Or did you imagine a poster of you on the wall?"

He laughs, a sort of smirk, but Dylan's face is too perfectly-kind to ever smirk.

"You want to know more?"

I go to say about what but my mind drifts to things of the past, so I just say; "OK."

"I had, a sort-of vision, of you. You were in your room, alone. You were just sitting on your bed. It felt like I was actually there so I said 'Hello', and you looked at me. It was like you had heard something weird and your head snapped round. But you didn't actually _see_ me. Then I woke up, and realized it must've been a dream."

"Anything else? Nothing? Not even a bit more of crazy dream where I profess my love to you?" I felt like I was being overly-mean but I barely cared. This was the guy who had tried to take me away from Fang.

"It wasn't my fault. He left."

"So you can read minds now, too?"

"Kinda."

"Can you control them, like Angel? Are you going to make me love you? Well it won't work. Got that?"

"Max, I know you chose…_him,_ a long time ago. But, over all that, I don't care what we're talking about. I'm just glad to see you." He looks at me, as if he were looking into me; my mind and soul. He slowly starts walking towards me. "Glad to talk to you." He caught me in a trance and I barely notice we're inches apart. I feel myself moving forwards, then stop.

"No. I know what you're doing."

"I, I, oh…I'm sorry, Max. I had to try. I don't want to control you with my mind, it feels like cheating."

"Sometimes it's better to cheat when what you get is worth it." I raise an eyebrow, daring him to cheat.

"Are you asking me to make you love me?"

That question. It's a blow and I actually think that the answer was yes. But it couldn't be. Never, would I do that.

"No, you know my choice, you said so yourself." I blow the hair from my face as he sits down on my sofa. He picks up a black pillow covered in lace, and flips it over.

I sit down next to him. "Dylan. Listen; I love Fang."

Did that really just happen? Did I really feel guilt when I said that? Guilt for Dylan. Guilt for Dylan?

"I did mention the mind-reading thing right?" The way he says it, it doesn't even sound like he's proud, or anything anyone else would be. He says it quietly, tensely, and I think he's just trying to let me know. Like a friend.

The words are out before I can stop them. "I love you."

OK, I know I'm straying a bit from the song lyrics but the next chapter I'll head back to them.


End file.
